Emperor Jarethan II
|- | |} Emperor Jarethan II, was first known as Kiratanos, and achieved the highest rank of Imperial Advisor to Emperor Jarethan I. Under his stewardship of the Empire saw a new period of growth that rivaled that of his original namesake. Pre-Empire Kiratanos was an effective spy in his own right during the days of the High Elven Culture. As one of the Farstriders he was responsible for the protection of Eversong Forests (which included the Ghostlands) and was on the front lights fighting the Scourge when the Death Knight Arthas. After the fall of Silvermoon and the desecration of the Sunwell, Kiratanos despite his career as a Ranger, changed his occupation. He threw himself into the studies of the arcane arts and became one of the many arcanists that would serve the empire. Though despite this talent with magic he still was a formidable hand to hand combat tactician and well aware of the value of information and stealth. Unlike Melataren his future rival who was already a chief bureaucrat by the time the Prince had departed for Outland, Kiratanos was one of the many that stayed behind in the reconstruction of Silvermoon. First and foremost Kiratanos knew that the Blood Elven people needed a steady stream of demons to be captured and enslaved. As a warlock himself, Kiratanos knew that taking on this task was difficult. The largest source of demons even close to Silvermoon was deep in the south, near the Dark Portal in the Blasted Lands; the Tainted Scar. Melataren's spies were sent into the area, infiltrating the Kirin Tor's keep of Nethergarde. From there they learned that the Tainted Scar was still a haven for the remains of the Burning Legion. While Doom Lord Kazzak had already departed back to Outland and setup a base in Hellfire Peninsula, he left his chief lieutenant, Highlord Kruul was left to oversee these leftover forces. Melataren took control of a sizable force of Blood Elves and raided the Tainted Scar, a most daring move and successfully captured and enslaved several dozens of demons, dragging them back all the way to Silvermoon (considerably difficult task to say the least). With this daring move the Legion's Commander High Lord Kruul swore revenge. Using these demons, the first Fel Crystals were formed. Kael'thas's forces also managed to capture the Naaru, M'uru and kept him in Silvermoon City. Combined with the demonic and Naaru energies, the city could flourish once again. Melataren and the other Sin'dorei were grateful for the now abundant energies flowing through their city and for a time reconstruction was proceeding smoothly. Betrayal One day, the Felbloods, demonic-hybrids of Elves that served Kael'thas attacked Silvermoon. These former comrades surged into the city and stormed the Blood Knight Stronghold and captured M'uru and took the Naaru with them to the Sunwell Plateau. By now, a prominent leader, Jarethan had taken de-facto control of Silvermoon and its territories in the absence of the prince, at least unofficially. Jarethan had significant influence over the affairs of not just the city but the nation as well, but he was not considered the true leader of Silvermoon with the Triumvirate still in control. Thanks to the intervention of the Sha'tar and the establishment of the Shattered Sun Offensive, scores of Draenei and Blood Elves, bringing with them support from the Alliance and the Horde landed on the Isle of Quel'Danas. Kiratanos utilized his opportunity and threw his support with Jarethan using the spies that he had so well trained into espionage, to spy on his own leaders; the triumvirate and in particular Lor'themar Theron, the Regent. Kiratanos and Melataren now both supporting the future Emperor Jarethan I, were instructed by Jarethan to make sure that the Triumvirate were blocked from finding out the results of his growing influence with the Shattered Sun forces, in particular the Blood Elves there, and also build up support in Silvermoon itself. By the time Kil'jaeden was defeated and thrown back into the Twisting Nether, Jarethan returned with an army to Silvermoon. The Prince was defeated, as was Kil'jaeden. Jarethan declared himself the new leader of Silvermoon, and thus he promised to establish an Empire for Silvermoon. Imperial Growth Nothing short of his previous experiences, Kiratanos had spies in all of the blood elven forces still remaining in Outland and even in Northrend. Sowing the seeds of news that the Prince was eliminated and that a new Empire was growing, mass defections of Kael'thas's forces came from all over Blood Elven territories outside of Quel'Thalas. The Rangers of the Falcon Watch, the Scryers, Elves of the Shattered Sun and the Sunreavers from Northrend all pledged their allegiance to the Empire, once again unifying the Elven forces under the Silvermoon Banner. With security from external forces now dealt with, Kiratanos turned his attention to internal security for the Emperor. Kiratanos was known to have a secret spy headquarters somewhere in Silvermoon City that only the Emperor and a few other Advisors were aware of. These internal security agents were trained to have loyalty only to the Emperor and maintained internal intelligence, making sure that those in the Empire were truly loyal to its goals and aims and its leaders. Kiratanos knew that he also had to keep an eye on the other Imperial Advisors and was well aware that likely they had spies making sure he was loyal as well. Imperial Heir With supporters of the Meristar Dynastic line, the uneventful and relatively tragic Imperial Reign of Emperor Darabi I, was ended with the maneuverings of the supporters of the Jarethonian line of Emperorhood. The Installment of Emperor Kiratanos was marked by his changing of his Royal name to that of Jarethan the Second, or Jarethan II. The Emperor, out of an act of courtesy installed Darabi I as his Co-Emperor. Soon after discovering that the former Emperor, Darabi, was forming a coalition against him, Jarethan II made firm actions and had the Co-Emperor and his conspirators removed and expelled from the Empire. Later the Emperor permitted Darabi and his clique to return to the Empire though in diminished roles. It was at the Emperor's announcement that the first Parliament was called to resolve the issue of Death Knights. The Parliament voted and supported the idea, and the Emperor allowed them in as members. The Parliament also, was physically removed from the Sunwell Palace, and was incorporated as a separate on the Isle of Quel'Danas. Emperor With the blessing of former Emperor Jarethan I, Emperor Kiratanos assumed the royal name of Emperor Jarethan II, effectively merging the dynastic lines of the Meristar and the Metachroanan. Emperor Jarethan II began his reign first by declaring the Empire to be a multi-racial nation, with multiple species and equal laws for them all. This meant most alliance races and most horde were both seen as equals in the law and the entire imperial constitution was redrawn up to accommodate this. The Emperor's officials were stretched in finding legal reasonings and backings for this new law. The Emperor also further declared a restoration of the four orders of the Silvermoon Empire, now simply known as the Four Orders; the Order of the Holy Light, the Order of the Glade, the Order of the Shadow and the Imperial Guard. The Emperor also begins negociations with the Sha'tar to move the Imperial Capital from the blood-elf dominanted Silvermoon City, to Shattath. The great Naaru, A'dal supported the Empire's multi-racial stance and agreed, relocating himself to the Aldor Tier, where he would work with the Order of the Holy Light, stationed there using it as their sanctum in outland. The Scyer's tier became the headquarters for the Imperial Guard, and the terrace of light itself, became home of the new Imperial Parliament. The vast popularity of Emperor Jarethan II inspired great jealousy in the appointed Co-Emperor, Darabi who was forced to accept the secondary role as a second rank Emperor compared to Jarethan II's sheer popularity. Jarethan II appointed Grand Master Yimo as the Prime Minister and head of the new Imperial Masters. Yimo put his position to good use, recruiting a very effective network of gnomish spies within the Imperial Palace, which rooted out traitors. Eventually the Emperor was forced to call to trial, the Co-Emperor, with support from the Imperial Masters and the Parliament, he expelled him. The Prime Minister would oversee a large number of projects that the Emperor had started and ordered to complete. The Builder It was also under Emperor Jarethan II that the rise of Grand Master Yimo was particularly important. Yimo spearheaded the efforts to supply huge construction projects, first of all was the grand Sky Palace, which floated majestically over the forests of Terokkar forest. This vast construction project required fleets of airships to construct and legions of magisters to make it hover, perfectly still over the sky. The Sky Palace itself was far more grand than even the Sunwell Palace, traditional residence to the Emperors of Silvermoon. However the decision to construct a separate capital with a separate palace was clear movement from the Silvermoon Empire, and that the Empire was a new and more powerful entity. The Sky Palace certainly showed off the wealth of the Empire, as its rooms were filled with vast silk banners, and featured a vast treasure hall in which the ground was entirely covered with platinum bars and gold coins. The Emperor also was prepared to invest huge portions of the Imperial Treasury to the construction of a new city, named New Silvermoon. It featured a vast mixture of cultural buildings, humans, tauren, troll, forsaken, blood elves, gnomes, and many others. New Silvermoon was the first multi-racial city, and was built to accomodate a vast assortment of races. Symbolically, the Emperor also included a Parliament there, so that his nobles could meet in other locations. It was this vast construction that lead to fragmentation within the Imperial Order of the Holy Light. Religious Fragmentation The Empire's Order of Holy Light was one of the most prestigious orders in the Empire. Its membership swelled and its popularity grew. The fight against demonic forces and the Lich King brought many into its ranks, but the truth remained that some believed in a far more militaristic and fanatical side to the Light, while another was more benign and accepting. These two factions split, to form the Scarlet Conquest and the Argent Church. The Scarlet Conquest was lead by Cardinal Gregory I, while the Argent Church was lead by the Vicarian. The two sides splintered, while one focused its main membership in New Silvermoon, the other built the a Scarlet Capital, hidden deep in the mountains between Stormwind and Elwynn Forest. While the Argent Church within firmly Imperial control and had no intentions of separation, the Scarlet Conquest on the other hand officially split not just from the Church but from the Empire itself. The Emperor was determined not to allow this to happen, so before the Cardinal had a chance to fully mobilize his forces, the Emperor had dispatched five armies to the Scarlet Conquest bringing their numbers back into the Empire though not without some compromise. The Argent Church and the Scarlet Conquest and the remainder of the Holy Light were to be unified under the establishment of a new Imperial Church with the Vicarian replacing the position of the Supreme Solarian. As a result of this reform, the Imperial Church became the largest spiritual organization in the Empire. Category:Silvermoon Empire Category:Blood Elves Category:Imperial Advisors Category: Emperors Category:Silvermoon Empire Category:Blood Elves Category:Imperial Advisors Category: Emperors Category: The Empire Category:Silvermoon Empire Category:Blood Elves Category:Imperial Advisors Category: Emperors Category: The Empire